


Discord

by DarkestDarkness



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Submission, Tentacles, Vines, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestDarkness/pseuds/DarkestDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short, explicit one-shot reader-inserts about the Warriors of Chaos. Dealing with different kinks, for details check the title of each chapter. No particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cloud of Darkness - Tentacles

Technically, there had never been much hiding her perfect proportions from your eyes, yet the sudden sensation of foreign proximity forced a haunting blush on your cheeks as her sculptured body pressed against yours. The otherworldly softness and warmth of her thigh lodged firmly between your legs warped your perception into a blissful blur. 

You tossed your head back from the delightful friction against your core, casting away any defense and granting her access to even more of you. Her lips assaulted your neck without hesitation – nibbling, biting, caressing, and licking the vulnerable skin determinedly. Your hands gently slid from her defined shoulders, down over the valleys of her collar bones, and to the mountains of her breasts, a soft squeeze earning a low moan, muffled only by your own skin.

Her own fingers slipped down from your hips to your waist and further to your bottom, squeezing the heavenly flesh and holding you firmly in place as the scorching flames of desire burned your senses with every rub of her thigh between your legs. 

Lips, scarlet as fresh blood, parted with desperate moans as her similarly colored eyes closed in throes of pleasure, coaxing a growl from the confines of your chest, and joining her own ragged breaths in an unholy duet with the creature of the void. The rhythm of her hips rocking and jerking against your thigh lost itself in the moment, a fever pushing her further against you. 

One of her hands let go of your bottom, only to sneak between your legs and between your folds as your mouth latched on to her neck, sucking the sweet skin and feeling the vibrations of her deep voice rumbling against your lips. Wasting no time, her fingers pressed against the center of your pleasure, rubbing and caressing the excited skin and forcing your already shallow breathing into staggering gasps and pants.

What forced your hands into a tenacious lock on her hips, however, was the feeling of another tongue swirling against your calf. Barely able to open your eyes, the look down revealed but a flash of yellow, before a violent shudder forced them shut again and the hand on your bottom slid up to your lower back to press you further into her. It brought a sense of stability you would find well needed as the sudden feeling of something probing between your wet folds and at your entrance had you throw your head back into your neck to the strokes of her slender fingers against your clitoris.

You slowly but surely lost count of the sensations as another appendage wrapped around your right wrist and yet another caressed your cheek affectionately, accompanying a loving kiss as the Cloud's tongue danced against your own in an intoxicating kiss.

Your grip on reality slipped as you ground your thigh against her harder, eliciting a throaty whimper from the wraith and a ferocious nip on your thigh from one of the tentacles' mouth caressing you. Rubbing your trembling thumbs across her nipples, your tongue ran across her bottom lip, tasting nothing but sweet despair and desire. Her right hand slid to the crook of your knee and holstered it to meld her sinful curves further into you.

Sharp visions faded into haunted blurs of red lips, and white hair, and soft skin, as the probing quickly turned into a thrust and one of her tentacles filled you with warmth where you needed it most. Shamelessly, you moaned against her swollen lips as she took your bottom lip between her teeth and gave your butt another sharp squeeze, matching the lost rhythm of the thrusting of her hips.

Her own ragged breathes and the sight of her half-lidded eyes were but an interlude to the sensation of her head burying in your bosom and the spicy smell of her hair clouding your senses. The thrusts and grinds and licks of her bloody lips and golden tentacles forced you into a state of ecstasy. A state of trance all the more haunting as you jerked your thighs against her core, sending a pleasurable shudder through her very being. 

A shiver ran through her tentacles, trapped in desperate longing and inching closer, impatient tendrils wrapping around your ankle and pulling your legs further apart.

As your name left her sore throat and her hips jerked against you, all you were able to see were temptation's cruel claws closing around your throat and leaving only room for her own name to dance off your tongue. The shameless moan and curses that followed her right index finger joining the probing of her tentacles was only muffled by her silver hair as your hands held on to her shoulders in desperation.


	2. Garland - Rough Sex

With the clashing of swords and the feeling of adrenaline filling your blood and mercilessly whipping through your shaking body, one thing had quickly lead to another. 

Huge clawed hands, which had tried to choke you into submission only moments ago in that fight to the death, now held your bottom in an iron grip, trapping you between a tantalizing sandwich of cold stone and an equally broad wall of firm muscles.

The intense stares exchanged were a play with fire, and every moment was an act of balancing on the tip of a knife, the endless abyss lurking beneath. A blade that now violently cut through your reality as your sore hands ran over the texture of metal embracing the chest before you. You forgot all about the cold air as his warm breath blew your hair into your face from above, the low grumbling of his voice resonating inside your head and vibrating ever so slightly where your fingertips made contact.

Your own hands held on to his strong arms, searching and feeling where metal cut into warm leather and hinted at the texture of the scarred skin hidden beneath. With a shiver and a choked breath your eyes closed and your head fell back against concrete. The rocking of his hips stole away your breath.

Every thrust forced the air out of your lungs as your legs clung around the slim waist of the towering warrior, your feet unable to touch the ground for the possibility of added stability. The feeling of muscles twitching beneath your palms, and sublime skin sore and heated from the efforts of battle wrapped your mind around its greedy fingers. 

With a grunt and a scrape he kicked the heavy tasstes usually fastened around his hips out of reach, his eyes closing behind his helmet as he used his right hand to lean against the wall for support. The sound of steel grinding against steel was a typical melody accompanying him wherever he went, but now it was followed by the sound of his skin grinding into yours as the jerking of his hips beat your senses into a trance. 

His hardened member slick with your juices felt so tight inside you. His huge silhouette had betrayed all you had hoped for and more, your aching body lingering on the edge of breaking apart – yet the skilled warrior had taken the reins and instead decided to steer it into the abysmal depths of depravity and pleasure.

Quickly you adapted under his initial lead, before you took back your share of control, dull nails digging into the leather as you thrust your hips forward to change the angle and keep steady whenever lust demanded. You held him tight in place with both your hands and your abdominal muscles to linger on one of the crippling heights, pressing his erection against that sweet spot inside you just a little longer, and grinding yourself into him.

Your mouth hang open now, moans freely rolling off your tongue as rain started to crash down upon you; albeit doing little to dampen the heat. Your every breath, every motion was fueled by the desire, the friction, and the burn of your muscles from the battle that raged before. 

And anger. At not being able to violate his skin with your hands, and lips, and tongue, beyond what his armor allowed.

It was the desire to unveil his very being, to shed the layers of metal and let your fingertips dance across every scar and every bruise, adding patterns of your own on the dark gray skin with an intense kiss or another bitter-sweet bite.

A desire to dig your nails into his hips, to feel the bones and muscles shift underneath as your legs spread across them, your hands lifting yourself off his body only to plunge down again and rip a moan from his broken lips.

And to see his face, twisted in agonizing desire and pleasure – to return his intense stare as you ride him harder and take him inside you completely. And to see his eyes blur and his jaw clench, chest muscles and shoulders tightening as he comes inside of you with a deep groan, sending his body trembling into shivers beneath your hands.

And to have his gaze pierce your very soul as your own climax hits, his eyes never daring to leave your own parted lips and clouded eyes.


	3. Golbez - Blindfolds

At first there was nothing but the eerie stillness of the night and the intimate embrace of shadows as you stood in silence, bare and shivering with anticipation. A light breeze accompanied the ghost of a touch caressing your abdomen and tickled the undersides of your arms; raised above your head and seized by smooth velvet blending into the domineering darkness.

Rough fingertips ran down from your wrist to your elbow and to your shoulder, before the affectionate gesture turned into a determined hold on your chin, a thumb slowly running over your bottom lip when no defiance was offered. Goosebumps painted every square inch of your body, not from the waves of cold air cascading down your skin, but the deep bass voice nipping at your left earlobe. 

And it didn’t go unnoticed.  
“So…. you decided to follow me after all.”

The forbidden whisper felt more like a not so distant storm than a mere voice, a thunder running through your limbs and leaving a prickling numbness at the base of your skull. Slowly, the digit resting on your bottom lip caressed the sensitive skin, before it snuck past the fleshy barrier and into your mouth, the salty taste so intimate against the tip of your tongue.

“A bold move.”

Your tongue teased the warm flesh, swirling around it and the pointed nail, sucking so diligently yet carefully. His voice ran over you like a warm desert storm, aggressively lashing out, yet so affectionate at the same time.

“To discard all doubts….” The sudden heat on one side of your hips betrayed the presence of his hand before you perceived his touch on your exposed skin, bending and twisting further into his palm with a low moan, “all means…. of defense.”

You felt your vision blur even in the complete darkness surrounding you, sharpening your other senses mercilessly and forging the awareness to his presence behind you. The fragments of contact only served to further melt you into calloused hands, shaping you into the panting mess you slowly grew to resemble under his watchful attention.

“To throw yourself into the arms of a proclaimed enemy _so willingly._ ”

Your ministrations were forced to a halt by the way he drawled the words, and the light bite you had just administered to his thumb turned into a raspy groan. His hand moved up from where it had rested on your hips to your chest, fingers massaging the skin painfully slowly, and your eyes rolled back behind closed eyelids in response as control slipped far beyond your reach. With every deep breath and exhausted gasp your breasts melded further into his touch.

Your tense muscles bent your spine into an arch as you pressed your lower body against his thigh, your legs parting slightly to feel his heat right where you needed to be touched so desperately.

But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly enough.

Your shoulders burned with effort and his saliva coated thumb spread the liquid over your lips as you pulled at the restrains holding your hands in place so cruelly.

Every second of unfulfilled need felt like the strike of a whip, and every word he uttered was but a disfigured message in a foreign language as you rolled your hips further against him. He offered no resistance, instead, his fingertips left your mouth and his hand pulled your waist further into him, grinding his thigh harder against you.

“I’m glad.” Words that burned like an iron branding you a sinner, yet instead of writhing in pain you found yourself embracing the raging inferno. His voice guided you into the depths of your own lust as you whispered his name with eyes teary from the overwhelming sensations.

“But allow me….” The muffled rustling of fabric caught you off-guard as the resistance against your wrists suddenly gave away. Instead of falling, however, you felt the hand teasing the swollen flesh of your breasts just moments ago moving quickly and now pressing you against his broad chest and keeping you steady. “To show you.”


	4. Jecht - Dirty Talk

The cold satin of sheets brushed against your elbows while you rested your weight on them, lying on your bed and looking up at the Blitzball champion with a dazed look on your face. Your eyes stared through heavy lids at that picture of a man which only the gods could have painted and which now stood before you meeting your gaze. The scars the deities had seen fitting to add with rough and careless strokes of their brushes only served to emphasize the rugged look of the handsome guardian.

He took a lazy step forward, shadows casting sharp contrasts on heated skin. From the broad chest covered in black ink, and down the sculptured stomach, following the arrow his hip bones shaped underneath bronze skin, and along the trail of veins which lead to what you awaited more than just a little eagerly.

Only hesitantly your attention skipped back up over his collar bones and the arms folded firmly in front of him. He wore an arrogant smirk on his face, the haunting white of his teeth visible behind stretched lips.

You bit your bottom lip in anticipation, the slight burn a welcome distraction from the heat slowly growing unbearable between your thighs. Rubbing them against each other only provided little aid in your search for release. His crimson eyes skipped over the sight of your breasts curiously as your own hands reached up to caress them.

“You know what daddy wants to hear,” Jecht growled, the chuckle that followed forcing the air from your lungs, as what had started as sigh turned into a fully grown moan under his gaze.

“Fuck me with your big cock,” he raised his eyebrows in a challenging gesture, the obnoxious smirk that followed prompting you to add a stuttered “ _p-please sir_.”

“That's my girl.”

He stepped forward quickly, no time wasted as he descended down on you. The back of your head pressed into the pillow harshly as he invaded your space aggressively, his tongue parting your willing lips and rubbing against yours. He rested his weight on one of his elbows as his other hand groped your thigh firmly, thumb stroking over the skin affectionately creating a thrilling contrast. 

You felt the tip of his erection pressing against your lower belly as he hovered above you. As he lifted your leg over his shoulder, the sound of his hand slapping your bottom cheek filled the room in unison with your gasp as you lifted your lower back off the bed in response.

The proximity was broken only temporarily when his lips parted from yours and his face buried in your neck. He sucked on the skin aggressively, grating his teeth against it and making sure to leave a mark, before he licked along a trail to your neck and whispered into your ear.

“Show me that ass.”

The aggressive look he gave you next was quickly followed by another vicious kiss, your lips caught between his teeth borderline uncomfortable while his free hand gave you a firm grope. You pushed him off playfully, turning around and looking over your shoulder invitingly, before his calloused hands pulled your hips back and you into a kneeling position.

You felt his solid dick resting on your bottom, his hot skin moving against yours. His breathing turned from controlled to shaky rather quickly. Heat enveloped you, and his free hand ascended from your hips to your hair, grabbing a fist full and slowly pulling your head back. 

“Say my name,” the tall Blitzball player growled deeply, brushing his nose against the vulnerable and exposed skin of your neck.

“ _Jecht_ ,” you drawled lowly, wetting your lips with your tongue.

“Come on, babe, you can do better.”

“Oh, _magnificent Jecht_.”

What followed was the most shameless moan your mind could have possibly conjured running from his lips. “That's right, babe.”

His hands left their occupation only to hold on to your hips hard as he positioned himself. He pushed the tip in slowly, savoring the tightness and watching you intently, before he pushed himself into you, stretching you around him and filling you completely.

“S- _So_ big”, you gasped and bent further into his touch, aching your back, and reveling in the feeling of his fingers buried in your hair. His firm grip on your hair only added to the myriad sensations twisting your perception and turning you dizzy with heavy lust as he thrust inside you. 

“Say that _again_ ,” he groaned into your ear with a raspy whisper, “I want to hear that one more time.”

“You're- _ahh--_! S-so... big...” once solid words were torn into stutters as the sound of his skin slapping against yours filled the room. His thick erection inside and the sweet friction it caused drove you to the brink of insanity. Jecht's sweat mingled with yours as you sank down to your elbows, head hanging low and hovering over the pillow as his hand let go of your hair to pull you further onto his dick. 

Warm breath was soon replaced with even more lewd moans and the urge to bite your lips, to claw the sheets, to sink your nails into the mattress – to do anything to find release, the desire turning into a sensation overwhelming you entirely, when one of his hands vanished between your legs and rubbed your clit roughly.

The pillow did little to silence your howls as you joined him in his continuous rhythm of slamming into you. Your muscles tensed, from your shoulders down your back and to our core, gripping him tightly and bringing you closer to the breaking point with every additional moment of this delicious assault.

With a flick of his wrist your butt cheek was painted a lovely pink.

“Who's your daddy,” he drawled breathlessly, exhausted pants mixing into the sentence. Strands of his wet hair tickled your skin as his teeth graced your shoulders and followed a trail down your spine. Only a few inches below your shoulder blades he planted a hickey to accompany the parting of your lips as you screamed his name into the night.


	5. ExDeath - Vines

Your legs wrapped around what had turned from the hips of the warlord clad in armor into part abomination, the lower half what used to be a man now firmly rooted into the damp and cold ground.

The rustling of leafs and creaking for wood had turned into a thread lining pleasure instead of the calm serenity it used to resemble in a far away dream. It was a nightmare turned mesmerizing reality, a forbidden desire creeping up your spine and firmly pressing against you, absorbing your warmth and melding into your presence.

His movements felt like a continuously wandering shiver, spots now heated by your own body soon traveling to other places and creating a copy of your own body's lustful touch running all over you.

One of your moans invited a stray vine to wipe a trail of saliva off your swollen lip, before it snuck back down along your throat and into the valley of your cleavage. It quickly vanished from sight, but not from your mind, as you felt the alien texture against your breast – wrapping and caressing and pinching ever so slightly to coax more noises from you. 

To create a symphony joined by the haunting, deep groan of the warlord before you. Your eyes opened, but your mind felt unable to catch up and comprehend, as your body was stripped from its ability to move more and more. 

Sensations rained down upon you, striking you in places your mind couldn't keep track off. The sensual tickle at your right ankle. The soft caress on the inside of your left knee. The firm grip on your thighs. The light touch of a gentle breeze on your butt. The subtle burn of friction right underneath one of your hip bones. The firm pressure of the restraining vines binding your stomach into place. The scratching sensation of bark rubbing against your upper arms. And the gentle trace of a vine mapping the outline of your collar bones.

His hand reached out for your chin, grasping it firmly and raising your head to look at him. Any desire you harbored to reach out or push your hands against his chest and claw your nails into the unforgiving metal was met with futility in face of your almost complete immobilization.

“At last, we shall become one,” - a disembodied voice from an motionless face frozen into eternal rage. And yet he managed to tear a moan from you and claim it as his own immediately as he ground one of his vines against your clit mercilessly. You felt the texture alternating from smooth to rough to already dripping with your own juices, and it all soon blurred into a twisted mixture of all three as your mind descended into pleasurable despair.

More and more syllables and sounds fell prey to him as he coaxed them from you, alternating the speed and pressure, replacing tickles like light kisses with rough lashes. And yet all of it was forcefully pushed back into the back of your mind as you felt the slick ends of two appendages tease your entries. 

Your own moan barely overshadowed his as you felt them push inside you, wiggling and twisting, stretching and turning, thick parts pushing further and alternated with narrow ones. The pleasurable friction distorted your perception as time and space seemed to crumble around you to the slick sounds of your penetration.

“Scream more.... mortal.... hngh.... in the merciless embrace.... of the void.... no one shall hear you.”

The restraining vines wrapped tightly around you creaked with effort against your attempts to grind yourself into him further, his relentless thrusting shattering the mental barricade holding the most shameless and vile noises in. The gargled gasps, the sound of our own moans and broken screams, it all turned into a melody in synergy with his and sent shivers down your spine like nails down a chalkboard. 

It all added to the never ceasing need growing steadily inside of you – a need answered greedily by the curling and unwinding inside of you, the prickling sensation of bark rubbing against your exposed breast, and somewhere lost in this mess, the feeling of his hands on your waist.

“No one.... but I.”

As if there had ever been any doubts left at the futility of any force trying to take you from his smothering embrace, his strong hands pulled you tightly against him, the feeling of his voice reverberating through his rib cage another titillating sensation as you inched closer to him. The ceaseless rhythm of his thrusting had your mind numb, your mouth agape, and your eyes rolling back behind closed lids. 

Your peak crept closer, yet bound in place as you were, it lay beyond your reach, your release at the cruel sorcerer's mercy.

Much to your fortune, the ancient evil knew little of patience after the years of isolated waiting, and his thrusts quickly became more erratic, the caresses more bold, and the shudders running through his appendages more and more frequent and intense. Your name rolled off his tongue again and again, lips unmoving, but the tightening of his grip evident.

Finally, Darkness overwhelmed everything in you as your body convulsed and your orgasm hit you, muscles clenching the slick vines shuddering deep inside of you, and the broken name of the warlord joining your own as his deep voice called out into nothingness.


	6. Kuja - Voyeurism, Masturbation

It was as difficult to admit as it was a silly thought. A twinge in your chest, a hint of bitterness on your tongue, and a tuck at your brow as your serene expression turned criticizing. It truly was a silly train of thoughts. But you were jealous. 

Heartlessly, your teeth bit down on your bottom lip, the unrelenting fighting the accommodating as your eyes narrowed upon witnessing the spectacle not too distant from you.

Or perhaps envy was the better choice of words?

A stray gasp, and his lips parted, the shimmer of saliva coating them creating the thrilling illusion of even fuller lips, and tempting your thoughts to linger a little longer. The texture looked surreal, pale violet lipstick blending into flawless skin, smoother than any artist could have ever forged from the purest of ivory.

The flames were eating you alive, the desire a raging wall of fire closing in on you an tearing at your insides and growing relentlessly the longer you watched. Every breath you released was a weight off your shoulder and followed by a shiver of lust creeping into your consciousness and down your spine.

Caught in one of his hands, a feather danced down the front of his exposed neck, feeling the skin offered so willingly by him, and brushing away a stray strand of hair resting lazily on his collarbone. The sight of his tongue wetting his lips was almost lost to you as your eyes continued to follow the trail of pleasure the soft toy took. 

Down his chest and the side of his rib cage it went, caressing every muscles and every rib, counting each of them and further and licking at the sensitive skin.

An audible gasp broke the silence – not just his, but yours as well as every breath turned into a force tearing at your chest and coaxing your vocal cords into joining him, as the foreign material brushed against his hardening genital and his eyes closed reflexively. 

The feather didn't linger, instead continuing across his slender thighs, and down along the outside to his ankle, leg stretched and raised into the air. His other hand spread out flat on his chest, beating heart hammering against flushed skin. His thumb drew lazy circles as the hand moved down agonizingly slowly, mapping his own body as the feather continued down in unison, settling to teasing the skin between his toes.

No inch was left neglected. Kuja celebrated every bit of himself with blissful thoroughness. 

_As would I_ , you heard your own voice whisper huskily inside your head - deep, and raw, and consumed with lust.

“ _Ahhhhhh....!_ ”

A low change in timbre barely audible laced the genome's voice, a barely audible rasp to accompany his silken voice as his hand reached his crotch and the genome started to leisurely feel himself.

No, you were _definitely jealous_.

_Jealous_ of how his fragile fingers took a small detour along his thighs, following the valley on the inside before skipping over his sack and lightly wrapping around erect manhood. _Jealous_ of how his thumb brushed over his tip before he began a slow pace, periodically stopping in pace to reach up and wet his fingers with his tongue.

You were _jealous_ it wasn't _your_ mouth sucking on those delicate fingers before they left his warm mouth with a plop and returned straight back to his erection. And you were _jealous_ it wasn't _your_ hand moving up and down the heated flesh and feeling his heartbeat in your fingertips as he threw his head back and covered his closed eyes with the over sized feather used for teasing just moments ago.

His tail twitched beneath him impatiently, coiling and wrapping around his ankle before uncoiling again, because every touch was just too much but not nearly enough as he dug his toes into the sheets of the bed he lay sprawled across.

Slowly, he quickened his pace with every squeeze and every jerk of his hand, the feather now tossed aside carelessly, and the tender touch replaced by his hand roaming his body, caressing his chest, massaging his balls, tracing his hip bones, and pinching his nipples ever so slightly.

His steady breathing had long been replaced with unstable pants and occasional moans, light lines of red left on pale skin where his hands had gotten too careless and his motions too erratic as he continued to worship himself.

His skin appeared even more radiant now, a light flush of red accompanied by a shimmer of sweat on his limbs emphasizing every muscles and curve, the fur on his tail slightly ruffled by it as it continued to brush against his legs in aimless lashes and motions.

Again his lips parted and froze in a deep moan. This time, when he opened his eyes, your heart stopped dead in tracks as his cerulean eyes found yours in the shadows, his tongue an alluring red as it brushed over his lips, pale purple lipstick smudged and worn from the abuse.

The corners of his mouth pulled into a knowing grin as his eyes closed and he moaned even louder now, the pumping of his hand impatient and his brows furrowed, before he shook all over, white oozing from the tip of his cock and dripping down on his fingers. Muscles shook and stretched underneath flawless skin, and a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face, still torn in ecstasy.

His chest rose and fell with the shudders of his body, limbs going limp in the cradling embrace of supreme pleasure. His gaze held yours as his eyes opened again, clouded and tired, but _knowing_ , as he bit down on his bottom lip and lazily ran his unsoiled hand through his hair.


	7. Emperor Mateus - Dominance/Submission

Your bare limbs and the contrasting canvas of gray stone below were all you saw as you knelt on the floor drenched in the monochrome twilight of magical light. It cast a sickeningly pale tint upon your skin, so unlike and foreign to fire licking exposed flesh - yet it all went lost on you over the lack of auditory sensations and the monotone drone inside your head.

Silence, only _silence_.

Not a single word had been spoken in the past minutes, two naked bodies shrouded in dull background noise. It was both, your greatest victory and the greatest torment at the same time.

The lack of commands bespoke his satisfaction, the missing orders only short a nuance to pass praise. And yet....

Every word - every single fragment or syllable - was a curtain of darkest velvet, draped upon your shoulders by his sinful voice. A weight pushing you just a little further into the position he had commanded, and just a little further than your body had allowed willingly.

Every whisper - a smooth embrace muffling the protesting screams of your joints and bones as they dug into concrete as cold as whispers claimed his heart to be.

His voice was wicked music to your ears, and silence meant deprivation of it.

Your vision blurred slowly, bleeding into shades of dull darkness as your mind was shrouded in the embrace of continuous silence. With no authority to break it's smothering hold, your tongue wet your lips distractedly, followed by teeth biting down on the slick flesh in a hunt for release.

“I thought I made myself clear before. The _only_ one biting these lips will be _me_.”

The familiar, yet so long sought after weight of his words cut into your consciousness, and you trembled as the distinct sound of his voice stressed disapproval in flawlessly pronounced English. You quickly released the hold on your lip, and with it the burn that had ensnared your senses in a false sense of security was cut short.

Without another word of his you bent down further until your forehead met the texture of smooth marble in a silent plea for forgiveness. Darkness shrouded your vision as you listened to the frantic beating of your heart, his footsteps bellowing thunder next to you.

Starting as lightly as breeze, the kiss of hot skin on exposed flesh sent an electric current through you, its origins a spot just below your left shoulder blade. Like an artist, he painted the valley and curves of your skin with shivers. Down the mountain trail of your waist, dipping into the meadow of your lower back, and climbing the round of your bottom, charting a map with the red lines left in the wake of his delicate fingernails.

Your feelings were left little time to grow within their self-imposed prison of confusion, disappointment, and need upon finishing his masterpiece. The sudden loss of contact was quickly replaced with two of his digits sneaking into the inch left between the back of your neck and the finest gold crafted by master goldsmiths he had put in place what felt an eternity ago.

The beating of your own heart pressed into your consciousness, spreading from the dull ache in your neck to the hot blush in your face, and skipping a beat as you felt yourself being pulled back by your choker.

A strangled yelp - reflexively one of your hands reached for your neck, desperately trying to hold on while the other pushed you up to follow the external force. Bent into a perfect C shape, his free hand snuck around you and between your breasts, your body supported on his lower arm as he locked your chin in place with a firm grasp. His thumb caressed your jaw gently, running over your lips and teasing them apart to taste the salt off his skin.

The distance between yourself and the body hovering behind you came to a sudden close, the tug at your neck vanishing when his hand instead turned to a leisure stroll down known paths. A detour down the side of your breast and the feeling of a lazy circle he drew around one of your nipples before pinching it lightly between his fingers only amplified the hotness of his breath on your shoulder.

You couldn't help the lewd moan it elicited.

A gentle squeeze and the pressure changed to the center of your back, bending you further into submission and challenging your control over both of your arms as the second joined to push you against him. The pleasant blur of golden hair falling on your shoulders and cascading down lasted only shortly, the hazed fog surrounding your mind and dulling your senses disposed of with as little as three words.

“Beg for _me_.”

One command. What followed a quick shift of his hands and pull against his firm body was the sound of an abominable lovechild between gasp and groan torn from your throat. The strangled moans getting only louder as slender fingers slipped down your stomach and between your thighs.

“ _Beg!_ ”

You _felt_ the unyielding metal of rings wrapped tightly around his long digits as the first dove between your folds and pressed against the center of your pleasure. _Felt_ the heat of his hardened erection pressed firmly against your lower back, grinding between the slight elevation of your flesh. And you felt the electricity of his slick skin rubbing against yours covered in sweat.

“Y-Your M-Majesty....” your fingers dug into the cold floor, and the mental fortitude needed to not give in to the issued declaration of foolish warfare between stone and nails slowly crumbled before you with every progressing second. The sting of pain which ran up your digits provided less relieve than your instincts had promised.

“P-Pl- _ughh_ ,” calmly his hand wandered further between your legs. He coated his longest finger in your juices with a dip just deep enough to ease the coaxing circle he started drawing around your entrance. The unmistakable timbre of his voice laced his breath as he inhaled your scent and finished two agonizingly slow rounds joined by a flick of his tongue against your earlobe.

“M-My lord-- M-Mateus, _please,_ ” any other situation you would have felt embarrassed for the pathetically needy pitch coloring your whine, but with his hot breath against your neck and his firm hold on you, you couldn't care less.

With a controlled jerk of his hips and the lewd sound accompanying the feeling of his erection slipping inside, you found all thoughts overwritten by static. His shuddering moan was lost on you as he pulled out and thrust in again, pushing just a little deeper this time, before repeating the motion.

A few staggering thrusts and his hands began to move in unison with the newly found rhythm of his dick slamming into you. Rubbing and caressing and pinching the sensitive skin to the bucking of his hips.

His scent lay heavy on your tongue as his hair caressed your cheek with every thrust, and you briefly wondered what you looked like upon feeling his tongue and a flash of teeth against your back.

How flushed his skin must be as he printed purple marks on your skin - some oily lipstick, others permanent reminders of your unholy union. How his brows must look furrowed and knuckles turn pale as he continued to ride you with ever quickening pace. How beads of sweat ran down your neck and mingled with his golden hair as the momentum of his thrusts flung it against you.

And you begged for more, ever more, shamelessly like a whore, screams in the rhythm of his skin slapping against yours. An addict yearning for a fix, a glutton starving for pleasure, a person deaf to anything but the sound of his cracked voice and growls, and the feeling of his cock inside you and his hand between your legs.


	8. Kefka Palazzo - Asphyxiation

Enticing, tempting, possessive, forbidden, lewd. Many words came to mind in an attempt to describe what his lips felt like on your skin, what his breath felt like on your neck - yet all failed compared to the merciless slaughter of lust reality offered this moment. It failed to describe how his tongue pressing flat against your jaw drove you mad with desire, and how the imprint of his purple lipstick mixed with your bruised skin where his mouth latched on to it.

How the intimacy felt too mesmerizing, too overwhelmingly sensual, before you felt his lips stretch into a smile and the soothing kiss turn into the piercing pain of his teeth biting down. And how the sublime pleasure of his hips grinding into yours as you lay beneath him, legs wrapped around his slender form reduced you to urging him-- _begging him_ to fuck you harder.

The encouraging jerks of your hips and whispered pleas went ignored entirely, the moans he lured from you discarded as quickly as he had acknowledged them. You bit down on your lips, tasting the creamy layer of lipstick in unison with his hot puffs of breath as he sought out the next spot to claim.

He remained unmoved, save for the muffled sound of a giggle when he released the skin stretched across your jawline with a wet noise. The burning feeling left behind was soothed instantly by his wet tongue licking up a trail to your ear, and the ever present slow thrusts of his hips.

His next word came as a growl, low and rough and so unlike the high pitch his voice usually carried, one word as much a question as it was a final warning.

“Ready~?”

When his hands had moved up to your throat you didn't know, but the realization dug into your consciousness in unison with his fingers digging into your neck. A mirthful smile played on his features as his face hovered only inches above yours and he watched as your eyes widened with your air supply cut off.

Reflexively your hands searched for his, grasping his wrists and clinging to them as his amusement spread to reach his cold blue eyes. His breathing deepened as your body tensed against his and a haunting smirk tugged at his lips as the lack of oxygen began to alter your reality.

The staggering beating of your heart beneath his fingertips gave pace for the thrusts he now picked up again, the sound of flesh hitting flesh accompanied by the familiar tune of his voice stretched into long and shameless moans.

Spots filled your vision, edges blurring and bleeding into the soft texture of his face and the sharp lines of his make-up. Your fingers dug into his wrists, force behind it waning as your strength drained from your body, muscles going limp and mouth hanging open in a silent beg for air. With the world shrouded by your own senses there was only him between your legs, thrusting into you erratically and drawling your name in the most sinful of ways.

Only as black threatened to dominate your vision and the twitching of your muscles started subsiding did the pressure on your neck ease, and scorching life fill your lungs again. A strangled mix between cry and moan, an abdominal amalgamation of sensations broke down in you, and what coherence remained was reduced to his name filling the room with your labored gasps.

And he _purred_ , mouth replacing the hold on your throat as he inhaled your scent deeply. The light burned in your eyes and your limbs, starving muscles refusing to obey as he continued to plunge into you.

With a pull on your chin his lips were on yours again, tasting, licking, biting, tearing at the sensitive flesh. The taste of his lips and the paint covering it continued to linger as he pulled back, slowing his thrusts in another unexpected display of self-restraint. The smile he wore could have passed as affectionate, had you not known who it belonged to. Eyes, half-lidded, he trailed a solemn finger down the side of your face and over your bottom lip, before you felt your pulse racing against the insides of his palms again.

And then his grip tightened again. His thumb pressed against your aorta, admiring the quivering of your beating heart. Beneath his touch and his chest's weight on your own the fluttering slowed with each passing second and wavered until it was reduced to a slow, dragging drone.

“If only you could see your face now, my pretty little thing~” he drawled, voice heavy with lust. At the edge of your consciousness you felt fingers on your chin, felt him tilting your head to get a better look at your face. His thrusts matched the dazed rhythm of your slow beating heart, your helplessness a delicacy to be savored thoroughly.

And then the pressure lifted with the heavy curtains threatening to drape upon your vision, and your heart shuddered in your chest. The indignant mix of a gargle and moan that left your lips bounced off the walls and right back at you, joined by the labored breathing of Kefka. Your eyes closed reflexively - senses overwhelmed and the air in your lungs a drug lighting you on fire with every touch, every kiss, and every thrust that followed. Shivers crawled all across your skin, and the sharp tug at your scalp dissolved into the gooey mess of pleasure and elation your body found itself trapped in.

“Look at me,” he hissed, a command both vicious and laced with amusement. Another brittle moan was all you could offer to answer, blurred gaze clinging to his features before threatening to slip away again. His focus was entirely on you, eyes half-lidded skipping over your features and only stopping in places of interest. Briefly his hand joined one as he rested it on your cheek. A fleeting brush of his thumb over your quivering bottom lip, and he placed it around your throat again.

You moaned loudly, taking a last deep breath before he pressed down again with a grind of his hips and a twitch at the corner of his lips. The firm hold of fleeting blackness once again reached out to embrace your limbs and resonate within the tips of your fingers.

“Ah-ah~ eyes on me~” A husky reminder, Kefka's voice was as torn with heavy breathes as yours. You watched as the smudged purple coating his lips blurred into his white skin, watched the furrowing of his brows and the spread of his smile – the parting of it as he moaned your name lowly.

Any chance to groan yourself was denied, the sound caught in your throat and your mouth hanging open soundlessly. Your muscles convulsed, the heat in your abdomen clashing with the coldness in your fingertips even as you felt the strength behind his forceful hold wavering. Kefka's eyes flew shut and his whole body shivered, sharp fingernails piercing your skin as he came.

And finally he released his hold on you what felt like but a moment away from unconsciousness.

Coughing and gasping you bent into his body, pressed yourself against him with what strength had remained. You dug your digits into his back and hair, holding on as he spilled himself inside you with a string of slurred sentences and word fragments.

The sounds he made and how he gasped for air between your legs, pale body pressing firmly into yours and golden hair sticking to sweat covered skin, only increased the feeling of urgency inside you. You wanted him, you _needed_ him to continue, to ride you until the bitter-sweet end. You were so close to coming undone, _so close._

“My pretty little thing. I could eat you alive.”

His words were a growl, primal and low right next to your ear. His forehead pressed against your temple as he breathed into the crook of your neck.

“Actually.... I just may,” he mused, biting your earlobe and cackling mirthfully as you writhed weakly against him. Your sounds of protest were raw, your throat dry. Kefka grabbed your chin and turned your head to face him, pressing a rough kiss on your mouth before he vanished between your legs with a sneer on his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really take over a year to update this because I was chickening out of writing this chapter? Why yes, I did.


End file.
